Conociendo al vampiro
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: cuenta de los primeros días de la joven Integra conociendo a su lacayo Alucard


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Conociendo al vampiro

Integra Hellsing, siendo solo una niña vivía junto con su padre Arthur y el mayordomo Walter que se encargaba de cuidarla, la herencia que su padre le daría es el cargo de jefa de la organización caza-vampiros.

Pero un día la muerte le llego a su padre y le dijo que cuando habla problemas vaya al sótano, donde estaba su mayor logro.

Aquel día que su tío Richard iba a matarla y justo cuando Walter estaba ausente, fue al sótano y encontró a aquel vampiro que sería su sirviente y era el vampiro Alucard, quien en ese momento le salvo la vida y ella dio muerte a su tío.

Al principio a ella le daba temor el vampiro, ya que en el momento de que la salvo la vio de forma amenazante como que quería beber de su sangre.

Al día siguiente, luego de conocer a Alucard, Walter volvió, pero no dijo a que fue, sin embargo él la ha acompaño a la ceremonia de dar el cargo de jefa a la joven.

Aunque era pequeña, cumplía un gran rol de comandar una organización, pero aunque su mayordomo estaba con ella, solo cumplía con las tareas domésticas, además de acompañarla a cualquier parte no decía nada.

Una noche, por curiosidad fue al sótano donde moraba Alucard, que no tenía el cabello blanco como aquella vez, sino que tenía el pelo negro y sin temor se puso hablar con el:

-Aunque eres un vampiro, tendrás que cumplir cualquier orden que te dé, y nunca debes desobedecerme-

-No se preocupe, ama, yo nunca le voy a desobedecer, en cambio usted es una hermosa niña-

-Oye, no te sobrepases-

-Descuide, a veces quisiera estar un rato con usted-

-Bien, cuando quieras te voy a llamar y haremos algo-

La joven salía de paseo acompañada de su mayordomo, pero cuando Walter bajaba la guardia, Alucard salía de su sótano y se reunía con ella, aunque también el vampiro trabajaba, tenia del cargo de atacar y luchar contra cualquier vampiro, y nunca fallaba, aunque lo ataquen de cualquier forma, él se regeneraba y les daba muerte.

Una noche, poniéndose cómodo tuvo el placer de estar con ella:

-A veces es duro luchar contra los muertos vivientes-Dijo el vampiro.

-Creo que a veces debes descansar-

-Le cuento que yo no puedo morir, aunque me disparen, me apuñalen o me corten la cabeza, no me hacen nada, simplemente me regenero y acabo con ellos-

-Con razón, los vampiros son muy feroces-Dijo ella.

Antes que llegue Walter, se despidió de Alucard y fue a hacer sus tareas escolares, aunque ella no tenía vida social.

Cuando iba a amanecer, Alucard fue a su ataúd, donde dormía, y antes de que cayera en el sueño, pensaba en su joven ama, algo sentía en aquel momento en que la conoció, sentía algo, que no había sentido hace un siglo, sin saberlo, se había enamorado de ella.

Un día de sábado, aunque era nublado en Gran Bretaña, Integra salió de paseo, pero no con el mayordomo, sino con el vampiro que iba con una sombrilla.

Vestido de otra forma para no llamar la atención, fueron a un día de campo, llevaba algo de comida para su ama y algo de sangre para él, y también llevaba algunos libros para leer.

Pararon en un árbol, donde ambos comían y bebían sus propios alimentos, y ambos compartieron la lectura de alguno de sus libros.

El vampiro hacia mucho que no salía, en especial con alguien, pero no a hacer expediciones, y ella le dijo:

-Estoy cansada, vamos a la mansión, Alucard-

-Como usted ordene mi ama, me encanto salir con usted-

Otra noche, cuando se iba a dormir, apareció Alucard y se arrodillo ante ella, y le confeso que vino a hablar con ella.

Alucard se puso cómodo y quitándose los zapatos y su saco, se acostó en la cama de Integra, que estaba sin su falda, cuando se acomodaron ella comenzó a hablar:

-Sé que duermes en un ataúd, ¿es incómodo?-

-No, al contrario, es cómodo-

Hasta que ella le pregunto:

-¿Alguna vez estuviste casado?-

-Si-Respondió saliéndole una lagrima.

Integra le vio que se ponía triste y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo era ella?-

-Era una princesa, se llamaba Ilona-

-¿Eras un príncipe?-

-Sí, mi verdadero nombre es Vlad Drácula-

-Ah, ya veo-

La joven le limpio la lágrima de sangre al vampiro y le dijo:

-¿Quieres dormir esta noche conmigo?-

-Sí, ama-

Cuando Integra reposo la cabeza a la almohada, se durmió y Alucard le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella dormía en sus brazos y en silencio el vampiro dijo:

-Algún día serás mía-

Fin


End file.
